


Amusement Park

by DarkElements10



Series: Taiyama Week 2018 [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElements10/pseuds/DarkElements10
Summary: [TaiYamaWeek 2018, Day 2] The longer he looked, the more annoyed Taichi was than when he had first set foot in the stupid ferris wheel car. It just didn’t make sense. He and Yamato never held onto an argument for too long, no matter how far on opposite sides they were. Why was this different? Why did things have to be different? Why couldn’t either of them just let it go and have fun?





	Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr (you can find the username in bio).

**By: Rhuben**

When Taichi was sure Yamato wasn’t looking, not that they wanted to look at each other anyway, he took the time to scrutinize his friend. What was up with him, anyway? Gabumon had said it right: _why couldn’t he just ever lighten up?_

The longer he looked, the more annoyed Taichi was than when he had first set foot in the stupid Ferris wheel car. It just didn’t make sense. He and Yamato never held onto an argument for too long, no matter how far on opposite sides they were. Why was this different? Why did things have to be different? Why couldn’t either of them just let it go and have fun?

They were at an amusement park for god’s sake. Sure, it wasn’t the most obvious choice in regards to trying to figure out more about the distortions, but they did need to get up high and HIkari was the only one who had any idea on how to do so. But there was nothing amusing about being stuck alone in a pod with his best friend while they were in an argument.

Nevertheless, Taichi saw where his friends were coming from. But there was only so many times he could try to break through the brick wall that was Yamato Ishida. Once Yamato was resigned to his own thoughts and feelings, the harder it was to drag things out of him.

Taichi hummed, tilting his head to the side. He thought he saw Yamato’s eyes shift towards him, but he wasn’t sure. And Yamato wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction in acknowledging it, either.

Truth be told, Taichi admired that. Yamato was always careful and considerate of what he said - maybe not always the way he said it, though. Thinking carefully and clearly, surveying every angle, it was something Taichi only found himself really applying while on the soccer field. Maybe it was because of how his parents had split up. The thought had always lingered in the back of Taichi’s mind, but he never dare say it aloud. When Yamato was pushed enough, he’d let you know how he felt. Exactly how he felt.  


Taichi didn’t know much; just that it wasn’t pretty. Takeru was too young to really remember what happened but Yamato…

Deep down, Taichi knew there was a reason he had been aloof and kept to himself all the time. Even back when they had first met, Yamato preferred to be alone. And yet, Taichi would always spot him hovering around the edge of the group of friends. Wanting to be included, paid attention to, loved, and at the same time wanting to be careful. It wasn’t easy for him to get close to people. Taichi had seen just how rough it was for him and Takeru to even begin to get to the point that Taichi and Hikari was always at. Maybe because he was always worried at the tone his words could take on. Or how one comment could be used as an attack…

“What?”

Taichi snapped out of his thoughts, startled at the flat acknowledgement. Yamato was staring right back at him, his usual frown on his face. “N-Nothing,” he replied.

“Why are you staring at me?” Yamato asked.

Taichi smirked. “Maybe I’m trying to figure out where that sunny disposition of yours went,” he replied.

Yamato’s eyebrows furrowed. Eyes narrowed. He clicked his tongue, leaning back against the cushion of the seat bench.

“Why are we fighting?” he asked.

“Because no one else will,” Yamato replied simply.

“That’s not exactly…”

“I knew what you meant.” Yamato crossed his arms over his chest. His lips twitched. “So. What’s the ‘real deal’ here?”

Taichi’s eyes slowly narrowed. Maybe, just maybe, Yamato’s lips had lifted in the corners. Just slightly. Almost imperceivably so. But he noticed. He always did. When it came to Yamato and smiles, they were few and far between. But a welcome sight all the same. He decided then and there, he was going to get the guy to smile today, no matter how hard it was.

“Very funny,” he said. Taichi stretched his arms over his head before clasping his hands together at the base of his neck. His fingers brushed over the band that held his goggles around his neck. The ‘real deal’ was always going to be defending the world from evil Digimon. That was never going to change. It would just be easier if he and Yamato were on the same page.

The end goal was always the same, it was just the paths to get there that was different. But Taichi was starting to practice what Yamato preached. He was thinking about the bigger picture, of other people’s feelings, and what collateral damage they could all cause.

“Get out of your head,” Yamato commanded. “It’s simple. We need to fight this head on. Not run from it.”

“I’m not running,” Taichi protested. “I’m just…”

“You’re not alone you know,” Yamato said. “We all know we’re the only ones who can stop whatever this is. But, we’re not afraid to face it head on.”

“I’m not afraid. Just worried. We’ve never had to deal with this here.”

“Get used to it. Digimon are in the real world now. No one can do this but us.” Taichi nodded. Yamato smirked. “You’re not scared, are you? Need me to hold your hand?”  
Taichi let out a startled laugh. “Last I checked, you were the one that needed me to hold your hand,” he said.

Yamato’s lips parted. “Yeah, right.” He offered no other explanation.

He didn’t need to. With a single lift of Yamato’s head, and a downward nod of Tai’s, they were back on the same page. Just like always. No matter what, they would always be on the same side. 

Taichi watched as Yamato chuckled, shaking his head back and forth. He smiled. Mission accomplished. For now.


End file.
